Glitch's Nightmare
by Fujimoto Ayumu
Summary: Glitch wakes up one morning an discovers he's a girl and he's falling for Bodie, but will this really all turn out to be a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Dance Central fan fiction, I also hope that this turns out well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Central although I wish I did.

* * *

Well, as soon as I woke up I was feeling off and I don't know why. I went to the bathroom of the house that all of us share, well except Lu$h Crew and the Glitterati. I turned the lights on and looked in the mirror. I saw a woman and then I fell backwards. I hit my head on the door and then I heard footsteps move at a fast pace to the door.

"Hey Glitch, are you ok in there?" I looked around for something to write on even though I was in the bathroom. I found a pencil and a pad of paper and I wrote on it. I checked over what I wrote:

"Mo, I can't come out of the bathroom now, I feel pretty crappy so can you get Emilia for me?" I slid the pad of paper out to Mo and then I decided to look at myself in the mirror again. My face looked unchanged except that it looked more feminine. My hair was down to my lower back but I had my neon green stripe still in my blunt bangs and I looked to be about the same height.

"Can I have the pencil you wrote with?" I grabbed the pencil and then I sent it out to him. I heard him scribbling out whatever he was writing and then he decided to push the pad of paper under the door to me and I took it and then I took the pencil I got. I looked down at the paper to read what Mo wrote.

"Yeah I can get Emilia for you." I was relieved to see that he would and then I heard footsteps walk away from me and then a few moments later I heard footstep come back but it sounded like three people instead for just Emilia. I wrote on the paper and sent it underneath the door.

"What is this?" I heard Emilia ask. I then heard a second voice but I couldn't make it out.

"Well, it says that Glitch will open the door." I heard Bodie's voice. Ok so it's just those three. I unlocked the door with a loud click and the door creaked open. I had my head down and then I open the door all the way and stepped out of the bathroom. I had my arms covering my chest, since I sleep shirtless and my boxers we're boxers anymore, they were a pair of silky dark purple lace panties with magenta ribbon through it and tied in a little bow in the front. I blushed and looked up. I saw that all three of them were in shock and then I opened my mouth to speak.

"Mo, can I barrow your hoodie that you have on?"

"Su-sure." I saw that his hand was shaking as he handed it to me. I took it and the realized that it was a bad idea because I saw Emilia blush and then I saw Bodie get a nosebleed and I looked down and some of my nipple on my left breast was showing. I blushed and then I turned around and then I put his hoodie on and zipped it up. I turned around again and then I saw that Bodie's nose stopped bleeding and that they were all ok. "Emilia, do you have any bras or panties I can barrow?" I looked over at the other two and I saw that this was practically torture for them. I knew that this was going to be fun.

"Um, yeah come with me." I followed her and then we went to her room. "Here, try this on." She handed me, what had to be the sexiest bra and panties I've ever seen. They were 100% pure silk black and gold striped with a gold bow going through the black lace that lined the top of them and the bra matched them with the same pattern and it closes in the front and the bow is on top of the clasp. I put them on and then Emilia looked me over. "Those suit you more than they suit me I thought they would, but I never wore them, I was too afraid to, but does the bra fit you around nicely, because if it doesn't, I can help you with it to tighten it or loosen it if you need me too."

"No, it fits nicely; by the way, what size is this?"

"Oh, the bra is a 36C and the underwear is a size 5, but since you're not don't growing yet, your breasts are probably going to get a bigger."

"Bigger? They're already big enough; I don't want them any bigger."

"I know, I didn't want mine any bigger before because mine were a 26C and then they grew bigger to a 36C which meant my figure was evening out, oh and the number is for around your chest and the letter is the cup size."

"Ok, well can I barrow some clothing too?"

"Um sure." I watched her rummage around in her closet and then I saw her come out with a couple of pieces of clothing. "Oh by the way, I have a full length mirror on my closet door if you want to see how you look."

"Ok." I headed to the mirror to see what I look like now. I blushed a bright red color and then I grabbed the clothes from Emilia's hand and I didn't see what it was.

"Those are some old work clothes that I don't wear anymore, so you can have them.

"Ok, and thanks a lot for helping me out."

"Anytime. I mean that what friends are for." I smiled and then I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a t-shirt that was blocky and looked like the Hi-def Crew shirts and then I had on tights that matched and a pair of overalls that were shorts and they were black denim. I thought I looked good and then I headed out of her room with Mo's hoodie and then I went to go look for him. I went to the kitchen and then I saw Mo playing a video game and I really didn't care what it was and I walked up behind him.

"Mo, I have your hoodie, where do you want it?" I was still not used to hearing my female voice just yet.

"On the couch over there behind me." I heard him say to me and not turn around me. I set it down and then I headed to the kitchen where Bodie was and I heard him talking to someone. I walked in and saw Angel was here too.

"Why is Angel here?" I looked at him and somehow I felt my face heat up and I was starting to get embarrassed.

"Who is this?" I heard him ask and his accent that Miss Aubrey got to here everyday was very pronounced when he asked this. I watched him get up and he was about to walk towards me and he got to me and Bodie turned around and then he saw Angel have me pinned against the counter and then he took some of the strands of my hair and the he brought it to his mouth and kissed it. I blushed and he held himself like that for a while and closed his eyes. I heard footsteps walking towards the kitchen.

"Come on Angel we have to go now quit arguing with…" I heard her drop her keys.

"Who is that?" I heard Bodie sigh.

"As I was trying to say earlier, that's Glitch." I heard a surprised gasp come from Aubrey and then I felt Angel back away disgusted.

"I'm so sorry man." I looked up at him.

"It's ok, your good trust me, your ok, Mo was surprised and Bodie got a nosebleed, so you ok, I promise." I smiled at him and then I saw that he was blushing. "You should probably leave now before Aubrey gets mad." I watched them walk away and then I heard Mo walk into the kitchen.

"Damn girl, you lookin' fine." I looked over at him.

"Damn boy, you lookin' fine." I mocked Mo and then I heard Bodie start to laugh.

"So, where did you get those clothes?" I heard Bodie ask.

"From Emilia, everything I'm wearing is from Emilia." I saw Bodie blush, after all he practically lived in the same room as Emilia, and so he's seen all of her underwear and clothes. I looked at him and I smiled. _'Wow, his blush is so cute, wait, am I falling for Bodie, but I thought Emilia likes him.' _I went to the fridge and then I made a sandwich and then I went to the table to eat it with Bodie still sitting at the table. Once I finished with my sandwich, I saw Bodie blushing a darker shade of red.

"Oh my god Bodie, you were watching me eat my sandwich weren't you?"

"…" I could tell that he was too nervous to speak about anything and I just watched him go up to his room and then Mo left the kitchen muttering something about getting everyone to leave the house for something. I headed up to my room and then I noticed that all of my clothes were different and then I knew that I was now going to have to live my life as a female. I heard a door open and shut and lock and then I headed out of my room and then I saw that the entire house was empty except for me and then I heard footsteps come from the stairs and then I went to the kitchen and got a knife and then I saw Bodie. I breathed in relief because I wasn't then only one who was still here.

"So Bodie, we're all alone, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I look at him with an innocent look on my face and I already knew what he wanted. I was mentally prepared for him to have sex with me, because I already liked him as in more than a friend. I saw tha Bodie had "that" on his mind because he was blushing and he also was walking towards me. "So, where do you want to start?" Is what I wanted to ask him but I decided not to and then I decided to just take his hand and then lead him to my bedroom I shut the door and locked it with a click.

* * *

Well this is it for Chapter 1, I'll hopefully upload chapter 2 soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Central 1, 2, or 3, but I wish I did.

* * *

I turned around and then I faced Bodie. "Sit." I told him in a harsh tone, because I wanted to. "I'm guessing that you want to know why I turned into a girl, right?" I watched him as he nodded his head. "Well I woke up feeling off and I wanted to take a shower, so I headed to the bathroom and then I went there, turned on the light and then I shut the door. I looked into the mirror and then I freaked out and then you know what happened after that." I watched him take it all in.

"So you're telling me that you just woke up that way?"

"Yep." I heard movement going around downstairs and then I headed for the door. I unlocked it and then I felt Bodie's arms wrap around my waist from behind. "Bodie, let me go, I want to go downstairs!" I felt him kiss where my neck and collarbone meet and then I felt my face heat up. I felt him remove his grip around me and I felt his breath near my ear.

"I'll go downstairs first." I watched him grab the door handle and then he walked away. I was stunned. _'Does Bodie feel the same way?' _I felt my face heat up even more. I gain my composure and then I was looking for Emilia. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find her. I walked up to Mo, who was in the living room listening to music.

"Hey Mo, have you seen Emilia around? I can't find her anywhere."

"She's at the beach, you should take Bodie with you since she's taking his shift right now."

"Ok, BODIE! COME HERE!" I looked up at Mo and he was cleaning his ear out with his finger like I just made him deaf.

"What's wrong Glitch, are you hurt?" I saw him look around the kitchen dumbly and then I walked up to him.

"I need you to get dressed for your shift as a life guard because I need Emilia to ask her a question."

"What kind of question."

"No of your business." I said and then I put my shoes on and then Bodie went upstairs to get changed. Once he was done, we left to go walk to the beach. Once we got there, we spotted Emilia immediately. She ran over to us.

"Bodie, your turn. Hey Glitch, what do you need?" Bodie walked away to go punch his time in.

"Are you able to go shopping today?"

"Yeah, just let me go punch my time card and then we'll walk home." I nodded and then Emilia ran to do so. She returned a few moments later and then she and I walked home. Once we were there she went upstairs to change. I waited and she met me downstairs. "Ok, so we're going to take my car to go shopping." I followed here to her car. It was a Maserati GranTurismo. It was a dark red and the interior was a dark beige color. I sat in the passenger seat and Emilia got in the car and then she put the key into the ignition. We drove off to go on an interesting adventure.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this story! Well here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Central 2, but I own the game, not the rights.

* * *

Well after we arrived at the closest mall to our house within a 30 mile radius, according to Emilia, but then we went to the store I dreaded the most, the lingerie store.

"Em, you can't be series."

"Yep, and you're going in there alone."

"No, please don't make me go in there alone, anything but that."

"Fine, but only because you begged for it."

"Thanks so much!" I realized that I started to talk more like a girl, so I decided that I wanted to talk like a boy, or a tomboy in this case. A store clerk approached us.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?"

"Um, sure actually this is my younger sister's first time in a store like this and she needs to be fitted for bras since she's wearing hand me down ones from me." I looked up at her and I blushed out of embarrassment. I then followed the clerk to the back and got measured which was really embarrassing. I was done and headed out to Emilia.

"Ok, well the clerk said that I was a size 40C, which means I should go up a size." She looked at me shocked. "What?"

"Nothing, well I'll help you look for bras and panties." After that was done, we went clothes shopping and then we headed back to Emilia's car and we drove back to the house. Emilia was about to get out of the car.

"Em, thank you for going shopping with me."

"Anytime, also Bodie might be home, well I'm going out and I don't think that anyone's going to be back home for a while, so have fun after I help you bring these bags in the house and I eat dinner and I put something extra in there for you and you'll like it, I promise you." She winked and me and I blushed. I headed in the house and both Mo and Bodie came up to me.

"Where were you?" Mo asked and then he came up to me and then he almost grabbed a bag out of my hand. I pulled away from him and ran to my room.

"What's with her?" Bodie asked Emilia.

"Well, I'm not sure but you should go talk to her." Bodie headed up the stairs and the Mo turned to look at Emilia.

"Did it work?"

"I don't know but I hope it did,why don't we leave the house?"

"Sure, I don't have anything to do." With that they left the house and shut the door with a click.

* * *

Well there you have it. Another chapter down. Just a warning, the next chapter will have sex in it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! I decided to use POVs!

**Warning: This Chapter contains Sex! Don't read if you don't like!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Central 2.

* * *

"Hey, it's me, Bodie, can I come in?" I opened the door and then I heard the door downstairs slam shut and lock with a click. _'I guess she was serious about what she said before.'_

I blushed at him. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you were ok."

"I'm fine, now could you leave me for a few moments, please." I watched him leave and I shut the door behind him.

"Shit, what am I going to do now, because I'm probably going to have sex with him this time for sure." I mumbled to myself.

I looked into the full length mirror that Em gave me and I saw that I had black cat ears and a tail with a ribbon that matches the Hi-Def crew shirts and gold bell?_ 'WHAT THE HELL?!'_I reached my hand up to touch one and I could feel my hand touch it and then it twitched as if I were to flick something away with it. My tail was swaying from side to side and I could feel the motion of it. I go and get my clothes which were: tall stockings with gold bows on them, yellow and white stripped panties that matched my bra, and a plain red pleated skirt and a red button down blouse to match. I take a towel and head into the shower. I turn on the hot water and feel it run down my back and chest. I could still sense that the cat tail and ears were still there. I then get out of the shower with my long hair put up in a messy bun and wrap the short towel around my chest which is like two watermelons taped to a pole and it goes just below my ass. I head back to my room so that I can go get my clothes on.

~Bodie's POV~

_'Dinner's done. I should probably go get Glitch. I'm really nervous because we're both here alone. Are we really going to finally going to have sex? Hmm I wonder if Glitch's ready to eat?'_ I run to her room and open the door _**without**_ knocking. I then open my eyes and see her naked back. '_She has flawless, cream-colored skin, a nice ass, and the way her hair is up is sexy, but why does she have black cat ears and a tail with a bow that matches her crew's shirts and a gold bell? I watch her turn around. She has nice curves and her breasts are a nice size too. She just looks like an angel. Damn it, she's sexy but adorable.'_

~Glitch's POV~

I turn around and have the reddest face ever. I start to become mad as I put on my bra and panties, yes they match like I said before. I throw the closest thing by me, a book, not just any book, but a literature book, and a heavy one at that. It hit him square in the face, bull's eye.** "GET YOUR BITCHY, NO GOOD FUCKING ASS OUT NOW, BEFORE I GET ANYTHING FUCKING ELSE TO GOD DAMN FUCKING THROW AT YOU!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs. I picked him up and threw him out. I continued to get dressed, calm down and my cat tail isn't lifting up the skirt. I go over to the mirror and figure out what to do with the ears and tail. I put matching ribbons in my hair to make spiky dark brown twin-tails. I feel embarrassed to walk out there. Bodie looks up and his jaw almost hit the floor. I smiled and thought that he totally likes my outfit.

"Hey, are you going to get your jaw off the floor or not?" I ask.I walked down the stairs and I heard Bodie walk down the stairs behind me.

~Bodie's POV~

"Hey, are you going to get your jaw off the floor or not?" she asked. I was speechless and paralyzed. I couldn't move. I watched her move closer towards me. She grabbed my arm and I could feel her chest press against my arm.

_'If she tightens her grip on my arm, I think I'll lose it.'_ I think. I finally get my arms to work and then I follow her down the steps.

"Did you lose a bet?" I asked.

"Ha ha very funny, for your information, I just got them right after I kicked you out of my room." I just looked at her like she was crazy. I felt her look at me.

~Glitch's POV~

"Ha ha very funny, for your information, I just got them right after I kicked you out of my room." Bodie just looked at me like I was crazy. I look at him. He just stares and I start to have a mental panic attack. I turn around in a cutesy way that makes him smile. I hear his footsteps come closer to me. I felt his long, warm arms wrap around my waist. Today was the day so I prepared myself for this moment. I turn around in his arms. I break free of his grip. I then I go to the table to finally eat my dinner, which was probably ice cold. I was finished and I started to wash my dishes and then I sat on the couch. I watched him sit down and join me. I looked over and him and then he looked over at me. I looked at his lips and leaned in towards his blushing face. I caught his lips in a sloppy kiss. I hugged him and was moved by him to sit on his lap. I was then pulled in by his strong arms. _'This isn't good. I feel like I can't stop._' Then our tongues were tangled it a feverish, passionate kiss. Both appendages were fighting for dominance. Then I felt him sucking on my tongue and I moaned in to the kiss, turning us both on even more. I pulled away before he could slip his hand up my shirt. I then changed the subject.

"We should move from here." I suggested shyly and in a whisper. I felt his forehead lightly bump mine.

"Sure, you just lead me to where you want to go after all, I'm all yours." I watched him smirk and I blushed a darker shade of red. I took his hand gently and lead him to my room and then he sat in a chair that was in the corner of my room. I ran over to a bag that was in the corner of my room. "What's in there?"

"You'll see." I threw something at him and smirked and then left the room after I saw him blush.

I grabbed the sexy lingerie from my bag and put it on. It was really lacy and the lace was black. It came down to mid-thigh. It was sunset orange with gold accents on it and see-through. I was pleased with it and put on the matching panties that had a little black bow and was lace trimmed. I also put on my all black stockings with on orange bow and one gold bow. I was glad that I spent the money on it. I know it was a lot but I got it from my money I saved up a while.

~Bodie's POV~

_'What's this? It looks like a...condom? Why would sh-.'_ I stopped thinking about it and took off my shirt while I was pacing the floor. I was cut off my train of thought when I heard the door open. My jaw about dropped to the floor. She looked fucking sexy! I could feel myself becoming more and more turned on as she walked closer. I walked backwards and fell into the chair that she was sitting in earlier. I watched as she sat on my lap. Before I knew it my lips were locked in a passionate kiss.

~Narrator's (everyone's/author's) POV~

Both of them were in a passionate kiss. They both felt like they couldn't stop. Glitch broke the kiss, both gasping for air. They went back to kissing. Their tongues fighting for dominance, Bodie picked up Glitch bridal style and carried her to her bed. Both of them gasped for air and were blushing. Glitch was thrown to the bed and landed in a very compromising position that was very sexy towards every straight man out there. Bodie climbed over her. He started to kiss her neck. She let out a moan and encouraged him to go on. He let his instincts take over. She did to. He kissed her collarbone and left butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Ahh!" Glitch moaned as Bodie grabbed her left breast. He let his other hand go to the other one. He squeezed them both at the same time. "Nnm!" She moaned. Bodie left her chest and put his hands at the bottom of her lingerie.

"It's a shame that this has to come off." Bodie said huskily as he started to pull it off. Glitch shivered at the sudden contact and started to unbutton his pants. She was now unclothed from the waist up. She immediately covered up her uncovered chest with her arms. "I think that all of you is beautiful, so you don't have to cover it." He said. She slowly removed her arms away from her chest as she lay there with him over her. He bent down and bit her left nipple.

"Ahn! Bod-Bodie don't!" she moaned. Satisfied with her reaction, he pinched and twisted the other one. Once he was finished he switched sides. He finished and moved his hand lower. He removed her panties so that all she had on was her stockings. He moved his head up and kissed her. His hand reached inside of her pussy and he started to stroke it. "AHH! Bod-haa-ie Stop!" She moaned, but he didn't listen. He got up and reached for a small bottle of something on the nightstand (we all know what this is, right?). She squirted some of the pinkish clear gel on his first three fingers. He then trust one into her. "Augh! No, Stop!" She moaned. He continued to thrust into her and added a second finger and started scissoring her. He finally added a third finger. _'It should be around here.'_ Bodie thought. "Bodie!" She screamed. _'Bingo'_ He thought and removed he fingers to replace it with something larger, much larger. He grabbed the condom and opened it with his mouth. He then slipped it on.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a very sexy low husky voice.

"Yes." She said. As soon as he thrusted into her, she shut her eyes. She knew it was supposed to hurt, but not this much. "Please don't move yet." She said. He kissed her on the forehead and then continued to make her feel less pain that she had to. She finally gave him the ok and he pulled back out and thrusted back in. "Ahn!" She moaned. Pain now turned to pleasure as he thrusted more and more in to her. The could both feel their climaxes coming.

"Bodie, harder." He complied and thrusted harder and faster into her. "Bodie...more." He could feel her tightening around him.

"Fuck...Glitch don't tighten up so much."

"I'm... sorry." She could feel her eyes starting to water and tears rolled down her face.

"Glitch, don't cry." Bodie licked her tears away. "Up you go." Bodie said and lifted her up so that she was sitting on him.

"Bodie! Don't just sit me up while we're in the middle of sex!"

"Sorry." He said and then started to thrust into her with the same speed as before. She felt something on her insides was hit.

"Ah! Bo-die, you're hitting my G-spot! More, and harder!" He complied and she wrapped her arms around his neck and the he took one of her hands in his and he held her hand. "Why a-are y-you, haa, holding my ha-haa-nd?"

"To make it more romantic." She blushed and could feel a coiling feeling inside her. "BODIE, I'M CO-COMING!" She screamed in pure ecstasy He came moments after. He collapsed on top of her and he pulled out of her moments after In the afterglow of it all, it was well worth it and they were panting trying to regain their regular breathing.

"I love you." Is all he said.

"I love you too." I snuggled up to him as we lied there for a few moments. I heard him get up.

"So you ready for round 2?"

* * *

Can someone open a window in here? *waves with fan to cool off* That's the end of this chapter, and yes I shall write round 2, because that's how I roll. Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Yay! I'm just in a writing mood.

**Warning: This Chapter Contains Sex, again!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea.

* * *

I got up as fast as I could and then I got dressed and headed downstairs. _'He wants to do round 2?'_ I was freaking out about this, so I decided to call Emilia about this.

"Hey, Em, it's me Glitch. I want to talk to you about something."

"Hey Glitch, what is it?"

"Well, it's about Bodie and me and what happened tonight."

"Well, how did it go?"

"It went really well, but now Bodie wants to do round 2."

"ROUND 2! Glitch, that's amazing!" I could tell that she was happy for some reason.

"Why, I mean, why would he want to have sex again?"

"Because me want sex because of their sex drive, it's just the way it is, once is never enough."

"Oh ok, well should I change it up, I mean by wearing something different?"

"Yep, tease him a little bit, it'll be worth it."

"Ok, whatever you say, bye." I hung up my phone and then I went up to my room and then I opened my door expecting Bodie to be waiting for me, but he wasn't there. I go to the closest bag and then I grab something out of it. _'Oh you have got to be kidding me.' _It was a puffy skirt, black silk French Maid costume. I put it on and then I noticed that there were fish net stockings and a new pair of underwear and a new strapless bra, which match the costume and I had a garter-belt to match. Once I put it all on, I decided to hunt down Bodie. _'I really hope this works.' _I found him sitting on the couch watching tv. "Bodie, what are you doing? I thought you wanted to do round 2?"

"Well I did but..." I watched him turn around and his jaw almost hit the floor. I also noticed a hint of a blush on his face. "Wh...why are you wearing that?"

"I don't have any clean clothes, this is all I have." He motioned for me to come over to him, so I did.

"Do you want to role-play?"

"Sure? I guess I'll be the maid and you'll be my **master**." I watched him gulp and his face flush because I emphasized the last word. I smirked. "Ok, let's start," I walked away and then he called me over.

"Glitch?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Come here."

"Yes sir." I walked over to him and then sat down beside him. "What do you need me for sir, you usually don't call for me, the others will get jealous."

"Let them be, because you are the one who makes me the happiest, but today your work was shotty at best and you also messed up things so you will receive punishment."

"Punishment? I've heard the other maids talk about it. Oh please don't use hot wax or rope like you did to the others, no just don't."

"I won't, I can promise that, but you'll have a punishment that you won't forget." I blushed and I could tell he noticed. "Now, one thing I want you to do is, when we're alone, I want you to call me by my name, go on and try."

"Bodie." I blushed because I thought it was the most convincing thing to do. I could tell that he caught on. "Is that all?"

"No, close your eyes." I closed them and then I felt him pull me into his lap and then he kissed me on the lips softly. I put my arms around him and then he kissed me again. I kissed back, which is out of line and the wrong thing to do. I opened my eyes and I could tell that he wanted more than just a kiss. I looked him in the eyes and then I kissed him and then he kissed back and they weren't soft kisses anymore, they turned into passionate kisses. Our tongues were battling for dominance and I moaned into it. I blushed because it was showing that I wanted more. I broke the kiss for air and then Bodie grabbed my arm and pulled me back. My forehead was touching his and then he looked into my eyes. "Glitch." Was all he said before he picked me up and carried me bridal style till we reached his bedroom door. I felt him take my hand and then we walked in together. I was then set on his bed and the he crawled on top of me and leaned into my ear. "Glitch." He whispered huskily into my ear. "I want to get you out of that dress."

* * *

Well, that escalated quickly. Cliffhanger! Well Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Now I'm back!~

Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Central, but I wish I did.

**Warning: This chapter has sex/sexual content, don't like, don't read, pretty damn simple!**

* * *

I blushed at what he said as his voice resonated through my body. _'Did he say that he wants to get me out of my dress?' _I blushed an even darker shade of red and then I felt something touch my left breast.

"Ah!~" I blushed and looked at Bodie. He smirked at me and then he found out what the cause of my moan was. His hand went downwards, but he didn't realize it. "AH!~" I could tell that he was satisfied with this.

"You're soaking wet, all I did was tease you a bit." I could see a smirk on his face. _'Damn him and his sexy smirk!' _

"Bodie." I was shushed by him putting a finger on my lips.

"Suck." I saw him lift two fingers up to my mouth. I felt my face heat up and I gladly took his fingers into my mouth. I made sure to get them wet. I released them from my mouth and kissed them.

"Now, what do you want me to do? I won't know unless you tell me." I blushed. _'Talking dirty can't be that hard, can it?'_

"I...I want you to tou..*swallows hard* touch me." _'See, it wasn't that hard.'_

"Where do _you _want me to touch you?" _'Damn it! I'll get you back, fuck you!'_

"Can you lick my...breasts and you do what you want, just make me..."

"What was that last part, I couldn't hear you?" _'Ok, now I'm not going to be nice about this.'_

"I said just make me cum!" I didn't realize how loud I said that and I covered my mouth in surprise. My face felt the warmest it's ever felt. I heard him chuckle. _'Yeah, yeah, wait until I get you back.'_

"Alright, as you wish, princess." I blushed again once he said princess. I felt him kiss me on the lips. At first it was soft kisses and then they turned into passionate kisses within a matter of seconds. His tongue invaded my mouth and we fought each other for dominance, and I won. I flipped our positions and I was sitting on top of him. I felt him poking into me. I moved my hand downwards and unzipped his pants and I shoved my hand in.

"Ah!~ Glitch!" _'I've never heard him moan like that, this could be fun.' _"What...do yo..you thi...haa...nk you...re doing?"

"Shut. Up." I sped my hand up and I saw him move to try and feel more of what I was doing. I chuckled and then I felt his hands grope both of my breasts. "Ngh!" I sped up my hand even more.

"Glitch...haa...if yo...you continue this... I'll... I'll cum." _'Do you seriously think that I can't tell, but damn does he look so hot.'_ I fixed my hand so I could do it better and I saw him shut his eyes. His breathing sped up even more. I could tell that he was almost there. I kissed him on the lips and then I gave him a passionate kiss and then I felt him shudder. I felt something warm on my hand. I pulled it out and I blushed. _'Wait, why the hell am I blushing at semen on my hand? I guess that being a girl for this long isn't something I should be proud of.' _I grabbed a tissue and wiped my hand clean. I could tell that what just happened wasn't enough for him.

"Bodie, is there anything you want me to do for you?" I watched him lift his head to me and then he grabbed my hand and flung me on the bed. I blushed. "What are you..." My words were cut off by a passionate kiss from Bodie. He won this time and I gave in. _'I gave him my revenge, so I guess it's only fair that I do what he wants.' _I felt his hands move to my breasts. I blushed and then I felt his mouth on my left nipple.

"AH!~ No, Bo...haa...Bodie, don't!" I didn't realize that I was so sensitive. I felt his other hand pinching and tweaking the other nipple.

"AHHHHH!~" I felt him move his hand downward and he also switched to the other breast. I couldn't contain any of my moans and I was loud too. _'I really hope that none of them come home soon.'_ I felt him remove himself and I closed my eyes as I heard him move because the bed creaked. I gasped because I felt his tongue down there. _'I can't believe he's giving me oral, and he's actually good at it.' _I blushed again and I heard him sit up and I opened my eyes up again. "Bodie?" I gasped again because I felt him rub me down there and then I felt one of his fingers slip in.

"My finger slipped inside, and god Glitch, you feel so good inside." I blushed and then I looked at him.

"Bullshit that your finger just...slipped inside. Ah~" I moaned again and I could feel that I was actually turned on by this. After he stuck in three of his fingers, since he had the need to tell me all about it, he stripped himself of all his clothes and then he finally stripped me down to my underwear. I blushed as he kissed me and he undid my bra with one hand. I watched him look down at my underwear. I felt his hand gently tug at them and then he pulled them off. I looked at him and now we were both completely naked. I walked over to the nightstand and then I pulled something out of the only drawer it had and then I turned around to face him. I put the small, foil-wrapped package in between my lips and then I crawled onto the bed over to him. I could tell that it turned him on. I handed him the foil-wrapped package and he placed it on himself and then he looked up at me.

"Glitch, I want you to ride me." I blushed. _'WHAT?!' _I climbed up to him, against my better judgement and then I settled myself on top of him. I felt it go in me since I was the one who had to put it in.

"Nn~" I finally got it all the way in and I was panting and I closed my eyes. I felt that I was ready to move and I moved myself upwards and then thrust back down. I moaned with every thrust and I started to feel closer and closer to my climax. I could tell that he was too. I picked up the pace and then we were both sweaty, panting, moaning messes. I kissed him. "Bodie..."

"I can tell you're almost there."

"Bodie... I'm almost there... I'm gonna...I'm gonna... I'm cumming!" I let go and then I collapsed on top of him and then I tried to catch my breath. Once we both caught our breath, we lied down next to each other and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Yay! I'm done! Please Read and Review!


End file.
